


【凌优安仓】另有暗藏

by ryoko1213



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryoko1213/pseuds/ryoko1213





	【凌优安仓】另有暗藏

大仓现在狼狈不堪地被丢在厕所。他晕晕乎乎地，感觉自己终于酒醒。下半身脏得一塌糊涂，皮带被丢在地上，自己光着腿踩着刚才脱下的皮鞋。

成田去帮自己借裤子了。

这么晚，服装店都已经不开门了，估计他只能去看看同行的staff有没有带新的换洗衣物。

不知道会以什么借口呢。

大仓满脸通红地、一条腿跪在马桶盖子上。手指颤颤巍巍地伸向后方，触到刚才被蹂躏过的地方，又是一股小电流从下腰传上后脑勺。

他咬紧下唇，努力不让隔间的人听到自己难耐的呻吟声。就在这时自己这间的门被敲了两下，他立即开门，成田拿着裤子站在外面。

还记得初遇时，成田给大仓留下的印象很是美好。大仓对这个彬彬有礼的partner很是有好感。

快结束时两人的关系发生变化。面对成田的示好，自己已经尽量躲开了，却还是在走廊上被拦住，强行吻了上来。

若只是开玩笑还好，但这件自己惹上的事情必须妥善处理。

被拖进厕所隔间的时候大仓可没想那么多，但两人确确实实做了很多。

这个混蛋身上竟备了润滑液。

“叫我名字。”成田律动时，额头上的汗珠滴下来落到了大仓裸露的腹部。

不明白自己哪里吸引他，这个问题大仓也无法分心去想。

后穴并不是第一次被进入，但成田着实大地吓人。前列腺被顶到的时候，大仓用力握拳掐住自己手心。又长又粗的肉根在他身体里进出，成田安抚似的摸上大仓手臂，肌肤相触。他掰开他紧握的拳，与他十指相扣。

大仓的穴，像成田的手包握着自己的手那样，包裹上他的肉棒。

“凌…” 他乖乖开口。

 

——

 

大仓觉得自己真的很惨。

那次之后他深感愧疚，也无从向自己的恋人安田诉说。

去像高桥君求助，结果后穴被冷冰冰的手指塞了跳蛋被推着去做广播。因为高桥说，大仓向他求助时看起来太脆弱了，让人想毁掉。

可能是因为那天头发软塌地垂在眼前，又因为昨夜没睡好而眼底发红。

腿受伤了，所以无法逃开。大仓认为错的不是自己。

跳蛋被高桥的手指推向深处，疯狂震动着，一遍又一遍的摩擦前列腺。在做广播之前声音还会抖，震了一会儿倒也习惯了，做广播时一切正常。

肯定是功率没调高。

事后高桥在休息室，锁上门。他摸着他湿透了的屁股，狠狠打上去，大仓疼得泪眼朦胧，求高桥别打了。

高桥摘下眼镜，随手一扔。揪着大仓的耳朵狠狠威胁：“那你有本事别向别人撅屁股。” 

大仓很委屈：“是你们强迫我的。”

高桥有些生气，决定惩罚大仓。他又狠狠打了一下大仓，打出了哭腔。又解开自己的裤子，把坚硬的下体插进大仓嘴里。抽插时还问：“我和成田的谁大？你哪张嘴被操会比较爽？”

大仓费力吞吐，嘴里满满当当地含糊着说：“他的…比较长…但四优君的…很粗…恩…都不爽啊…吃不下了……呜唔…”

高桥更生气了，抓着大仓的头发，射在他的嘴里面。

跳蛋还在震着，肠液不断流出，大仓那被人操过很多遍的地方颤抖着承受。

——

 

安田不怒反笑，这让大仓感到恐惧。

看着低头不说话的大仓，他喝了一口威士忌。冰球碰到玻璃杯时发出叮当响声。

这么大只的恋人以小鸟依人的姿态坐在自己面前，一脸疲惫和委屈。

前些日子两人在一起了，是自己追求大仓。因为有天他突然发现，相处这么久的朋友身体突然有了淫糜感。果然一勾就上。

第一次上床的时候，他就觉得大仓的滋味很是可口。一逼问才知道，大仓私下尝试了各种工具。害怕别人厌恶所以藏得很深。安田觉得心疼，他一般温柔的安慰羞得满脸通红的大仓，一遍狠命撞击他松软的穴。

一定是被人抱了很多次，安田这样想。

他喜欢被开垦过的人。尤其喜欢大仓的叫床声，像草莓味的芭菲一样甜。

想到这里，安田将威士忌一饮而尽。

——

 

什么都看不见，手也动不了，腿也动不了。如果自己也能控制肠道里的肉就好了，大仓在心里哀嚎。这样就能把入侵的异物顶出去了，对，还要立一个禁止进入的牌子。

大仓的手被紧紧抓住，眼睛被蒙住。他跪在床上，嘴里被肉柱塞满了，只能靠鼻孔呼吸。

“嗯唔…” 大仓在承受非人速度的操干时忍不住发出了声音，心中责怪着床上的另外三个人。

他身子前倾，有一个人扶着脑袋让他做口交。手指的力度和吞吐节奏，大仓认出是自己的恋人，安田。于是挣扎着，同时在受虐的快感里沉醉。

如果自己是女人估计也不用受这么大的罪。后面有两根又长又粗的肉柱操着自己。这一秒有一根操进来，下一秒另一根操进来，这样的时间差让大仓无法忍耐地扭动着腰和屁股，想逃走。

如果有两个穴就可以一起进来了吧，他被自己的想法震惊到了。那两根让自己不断高潮着的东西还有些不同，一根很长，每操进来都能精准地干到前列腺，像要把他捅个对穿；另一根很粗，是能带给自己疼痛的东西，撕裂感传来，大仓爽得不能自已。

他感到一个人的手，大概是成田，手法温柔地撸动着大仓的下体。他射了有两次，控制不住，膀胱也被人按压，好像快尿出来了。

估计显自己挣扎地太厉害了，其中一人把他的双手剪到后面，用很粗糙绳状的物品，将他绑了起来。姑且照顾大仓腿脚受着伤，这三人也没太放肆。

终于眼罩被揭开，大仓微眯眼睛抬头，看眼前生着浓密的阴部毛发，又粗又烫的阴茎下是两颗沉甸甸的睾丸。大仓使劲嗅着安田的味道，努力用舌头为他服务，然后讨好地用眼神问自己的恋人：能不能不要捅太深呀？

安田的耳环随着律动来回摆着，发型和胡子让他整张脸看起来更阴沉了。他垂眼，拍了拍大仓脸颊，拍出那张小嘴兜不住的一串口水，无视他的请求，继续操着他的嘴。嗓子眼传来的排斥感和安田少见的凶狠表情，让大仓的眼泪在眼眶里打着转。

高桥半躺着，任由安田从他身上跨过去。他不停摆动臀部，干着大仓下面那个紧致的洞。同时，高桥揪着大仓小巧的乳头，又拉又拽，直到乳尖变成紫红的颜色才勉强放过。有一层薄脂肪的胸膛周围也变得粉嫩。

成田贴在大仓背后，做着负距离运动，见大仓手不能动，假装怜爱撸着他帮他发泄。却在关键时候堵住了大仓的马眼，一股热流的回流反而让他前列腺高潮了。坏人还会在耳边说：射多了不好哦。

同时，成田也不忘在他厚实的臀肉上尝试手感。他把那两坨肉在手中抓成各种形状，上面都是自己的掌印，盖过了旁边两个前些日子留下的青紫印子。

这三人各有心事，只觉得大仓真好操。说是淫荡不为过分，倒是香汗淋漓满眼溢泪的样子让人想把他干到死。

不过大仓还是最喜欢恋人的那根，他不光舔着安田的阴茎，还将小脸儿蹭着他的阴部，可怜巴巴地做求饶状让他原谅自己。

成田先射了。他留下一股浓精，在被两人飞速抽插时甚至打出泡沫，发出噗哧噗哧的淫浪声音。大仓的阴茎早就软塌了。最后高桥射精时射到了他的前列腺，甚至让大仓在马眼处又逼出一点精液来。  
估计大仓是口活不好，安田倒是迟迟不射，他见两人先后泄了欲，抓住大仓的头发扇了他一巴掌。把脸上留下一个红印的大仓狠推到一旁，就这那个操松操大了的淫穴口直直捅进去，猛力抽插几下也射在了里面。留下一滩炙热的液体熬着大仓这个可怜虫。

 

——

成田和高桥先后离开了，留下同居的安田和大仓。

大仓缩在角落里瑟瑟发抖，安田蹲下去抱他，发现他腿已经软了。他吻了一下大仓，伸手下去拍了一下大仓的臀部。又吻了一下大仓的耳垂。

安田将他放在地上不去管，任由冰冷的大理石地板给他降温。

冰箱里有上次门把们一起来开party时留下的剩余食物。这个点已经没有餐厅和外卖开门了，姑且热了吃吧。

 

——

卧室的角落发出嗡嗡响声，好似蚊音，然而即刻消失不见。

城市的另一边，有人摁下监控设备的关机键。

黑色屏幕映出了一个男人微微翘着的嘴角。


End file.
